


blissful days

by caraaata



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :D, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I dont know anymore ok, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, chan as spiderman, erm i hope you enjoy, i cant write for days, just fluff, send help, thank you for reading if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraaata/pseuds/caraaata
Summary: Chan was the worst at keeping secrets.orchan!spiderman and felix!friend
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	blissful days

"Chan," Felix looks through the weekly newspaper. The credits for the article's picture showed his hyung's name, and Felix was amused. "Since when did you learn to take such good photos?" Felix questioned, looking at his hyung eye to eye. Chan shrugged. "You mean I took horrible pictures last time?" Chan raised his eyebrow. "No!" Felix exclaimed. He sighed, telling the elder. "I didn't mean that, and you know it. It's just, I haven't seen you take such good shots." Felix stares at the newspaper again, amused. "Especially something moving." The picture of Spiderman stared at him. Felix wasn't going to say it in front of Chan, but heck, he admired the hero. It'd be cool if he could shoot some webs too.

"Anyway, are you doing anything after school? I thought maybe you wanted to hang out, since we haven't done so in about..." Felix counted the days. "Two weeks. Two weeks hyung!" The younger pouted. He knew Chan was a busy person - but that didn't mean he could neglect his friends. "I think I can, yeah." Chan says, checking his phone. "Really? Thanks!" Felix grinned, getting up. "See you later, hyung!" Felix runs off, and Chan hears the bell ring. He still had 20 minutes left, so he's just going to sit  
there for now.

* * *

"Felix!" Chan grins, waving at the younger. Chan had waited outside the class for a while, due to the teacher releasing Felix's class late that day. "Oh hey-" Felix grins, zipping his bag. "Sorry that took a while, you know Ms Lee. Always makes us stay back." Felix sighs, carrying his bag properly. Chan just nods, even though he hadn't got Ms Lee as his teacher before. Maybe it was luck.

"You want to go to the PC cafe or the arcade?" Chan asks the younger, walking with him to the exit. "Which one's easier on my wallet, more like." Felix snorts, but in the end decides on the arcade which was the more expensive option. The two enjoyed the walk together. They saw a few stray cats, Felix going on and on about how cute they were to Chan. The older just chuckled, watching Felix talk about  
the cats with the stars in his eyes.

"Hyung? Hyuung?" Chan looked up to see Felix waving his hand at him. "We're here!" The latter grins, running inside like a kid. Chan chuckles at the younger and slowly follows him too, seeing as Felix gets stuck on the rhythm game section. "Hyung, want to bet?" Felix smirks, pointing at the machine.

"I don't think-"

"I'll buy you ice cream whenever you ask for a week if you oblige. Any week." Felix stares smugly at the elder, before Chan gives in. "What do you want in return?" Felix asks, hoping for something not too bad. His wallet was quite empty, considering his pay check is in another month. "You'll have to..." Felix thinks.

He didn't have much to ask Chan, considering talking to him already made him happy. "Peck me when I ask?"

Chan turns slightly red at this, but he regains his composure and grins. "It's not like I'm going to lose anyway, Mr. Yongbok." Felix laughs, tapping his card on the machine. "C'mon Chris, show them what you've got!" Felix giggles, getting into position.

"Oh, Felix, you're on." Chan grins, tapping his card too. The two decide on doing the best of three games, and after the first one, which ( surprisingly, and to Felix's disbelief, ) Chan won, they were already beat. "I can't believe I lost by 5 points. Five!" Felix grumbles, taking a sip of water. The peace was interrupted by Chan's phone ringing, his ringtone being one of the beats he wrote. "Hang on Lix, let me get the phone real quick."

Whoever was on the phone must've been quite important, considering Chan's eyes widened looking at the caller ID. Chan picked up the call, his face turning more serious as it went on. He sighed and hung up, smiling sadly. "Hyung? Please don't tell me you're leaving..." Felix frowns, looking at his hyung.

"Fuck- Lix, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, alright?" Chan says, grabbing his bag, getting ready to go. "Look-" Chan pauses, shoving his phone into his pocket. "We can call tonight, how bout that?" Felix just nods in some understanding, saying a quick goodbye. Felix stood there for a little, before starting to move and follow his hyung. Felix was pissed - Chan always left him alone. Not that he minded it, but something in him just...was attracted to Chan. Felix was gay, alright, but he'd never fallen  
for anyone, until Chan came.

Felix followed his hyung, slowly but surely. Somehow, he'd manage to lose Chan a few minutes later. Felix frowned, looking around, trying to find any traces of the elder. He didn't want to call out his name,  
cause Chan would know that he was there.

"Breaking News. Today in Seoul, Korea, a new villain has arrived. Reports say Spiderman should be here soon - hopefully before the city gets destroyed."

Felix looks on to the TV, before realising that the place he was in was where the breakout is. Felix panicked – would he make it out alive? He knew that being her was already dangerous, but Chan – he would be near here, wouldn’t he? Felix peeked around, looking again to make sure his hyung wasn’t around, before walking briskly to get out of the area that was supposed to be in danger.

“Fuck-“ a voice says, before Felix turns around and sees a figure coming to him, and some disgusting thing he doesn’t want to know what is made out of. “Are you fine?” The masked figure asks – and Felix knows that voice anywhere. But there was no way – Chan was the idol he looked up too? Felix stutters out a “Yes,” before questioning slowly, “Are you Chan...?” Felix tilts his head, looking at the stranger. Same body shape, same figure, same masculinity – there was no way it wasn’t chan. The man just sighed, before nodding slowly.

“Yeah-“ A scream could be heard. “Look- I’ll explain everything later? Just stay safe, yeah?” Felix nodded, and Chan was off. Felix was still processing everything – the person he looked up to was the same guy whom he had a crush on? No, it was just a coincidence, right? But his voice – everything – was similar to Chan’s, and Felix sighed. A new reason to crush on Chan – great. Felix slowly took his belongings, quickly getting out of the sight before anything else happened to him. He’d have to wait for Chan to finish whatever he was doing before he could question the older.

* * *

“Felix!” Chan’s voice could be heard (and he looked sweaty), and Felix smiled softly at his hyung. “Let’s go to my house, yeah? Don’t want to say anything out in the open.” Chan said, checking the area around them. Felix just nodded, following Chan to his house. They quickly reached – Chan’s house wasn’t that far, most was a ten minute walk. When they entered, Felix settled on the couch quickly, while Chan grabbed refreshments.

“So...” Chan started. Chan went on about how all this happened, Spider man and everything, or something. Felix listened intently, nodding his head occasionally to signal that he was listening. Chan finished, and he frowned. “You know, Lix, if you want to leave me, that’s fine.” Chan smiled sadly at Felix, the younger getting shocked, jaw dropping. 

“Hyung! I’d never leave you - why would you think that?” Felix pouts, moving closer to embrace Chan. Chan smiles warmly, and heaves a sigh or relief. The latter ruffles the younger’s hair, thanking Felix internally for sticking. 

“Oh! I’d almost forgotten - there’s been something I've been wanting to ask you.” Felix tried to smile - Chan would probably reject him, right? He didn’t even know if Chan liked boys - he’d only seen him date girls. “I-I..like you.” Felix stutters out, looking down. He didn’t really care if it was mutual - he just needed to get his feelings out. Felix felt his head being lifted up by Chan, before the elder leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was short, but it would definitely remain in Felix’s memory. Chan’s lips were soft, softer than his. Felix and Chan held eye contact when doing the kiss too, and not going to lie, Felix was intimidated just a little by the elder. When Chan pulled away, Felix was quick to choke on his own saliva. Chan just laughed, before speaking. 

“If that doesn’t tell you whether I like you back, I don't know what will.” 

Felix just blushed a deep red at that. He was a panicked gay, alright. 

“Y-yeah…” 

Chan just giggles at this and pulls Felix back into a hug, hand slowly reaching over to the other side of his waist. He made Felix’s head rest on his, the two slowly getting used to each other’s warmth. Felix smiled. He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

“Want to spend the night over? So we can cuddle all night?” Chan asks, petting Felix's head. Felix didn’t want to leave. Chan’s warmth kept him comfy, and if he went home, he wouldn't do anything anyway.

“Sure,” Felix responds to Chan, before slipping into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but i hope u enjoyed ! i'm whipped for chanlix and i need some fluff in this household :)


End file.
